


Letters between the Related Worlds

by Maman



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: (idk how or when but it happened somehow), Chris and Millie are the cutest couple, Crossover, Feat: Howell Jenkins and his horrible terrible unreadable handwriting, Gen, Howl lent Gwen a ten pound note once and he's never getting it back, Letters between friends, Millie and Sophie get along like a house on fire, Morgan and Throgmorten are best friends, Morgan isn't ugly he just doesn't have enough WRU brand clothing, Sophie and Howl are also the cutest couple, While Chris and Howl have a friendly (???) rivalry also bonding over ridiculous clothing choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maman/pseuds/Maman
Summary: Letter format.Once upon a time, a dashingly handsome young wizard lent an ambitious young witch a ten pound note. Now he could really use that money back, to buy a WRU jersey for his son.Problem is, she isn't anywhere within reach. So he has to ask her brother. And her brother's teacher. And then his wife finds out.
Relationships: Christopher Chant/Millie, Megan Parry & Howl Pendragon, Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Love Me Some Crossovers





	Letters between the Related Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing serious, just something that's been stewing in my head for the better part of a decade now.
> 
> The Chant family and the Pendragon family meet up for tea at least once a month, on Sundays. Cats get chased, banter is had.

_To: Eric Chant, Chrestomanci estate_

_From: The Wizard Pendragon, Ingary_

Dear young master Chant.

I hear Chris has taken you on as an apprentice. Congratu-------!!

H------, ----- -- - ---- ---- - ----- --- - ----- ---- --- --.. .. .- -. .--- - ..as.,... --- --s----e--- ------ G--e--. …. … a £10, & I ----- --,.----- -- posthaste.

Regards,

The Wizard Pendr---- ☆

  
  


_To: Janet, Roger, Julia  
_

_From: Cat_

-In-house missive-

???? I might be cursed again?

  
  


_To: Cat_

_From: Janet_

-In-house missive-

ASK AN ADULT ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW!!

  
  


_To: Chrestomanci_

_From: Eric Chant_

-In-house missive-

I just received a strange letter, I think it’s in English, but I can’t read it at all… is it a curse?

Cat

  
  


_To: Eric Chant_

_From: Chrestomanci_

-In-house missive-

I’ll look into it this weekend.

C. Chant

  
  


_To: Jenkins_

_From: The Office of Chrestomanci, Great Britain, 12A_

Why are you sending letters to my wards? At least get your wife to write for you, your penmanship is awful.

Chrestomanci

  
  


_To: The “Great” Master Chant_

_From: The Wizard Pendragon, Ingary_

No.

The Wi---d Pen------ ☆

  
  


_To: Madam Pendragon_

_From: The Office of Chrestomanci, Great Britain, 12A_

Dear Sophie.

What is your husband up to this time?

Kind regards,

C. Chant

P.s. Millie wants to know if we’re still on for tea next Sunday?

  
  


_To: Christopher Chant, The Office of Chrestomanci, Great Britain, 12A_

_From: Sophie Pendragon, Ingary_

Dear Christopher.

Probably nothing good, I’ll have a talk with him.

And absolutely. Morgan could use some running around your estate, as well, and he misses Throgmorten.

Love,

Sophie

  
  


_To: Christopher and Millie Chant, The Office of Chrestomanci, Great Britain, 12A_

_From: Sophie Pendragon, Ingary_

He says: “Gwendolen owes me a tenner” and then he started sulking. I had to threaten his hair products yet again to get him to agree to come along next Sunday. I’ll have to ask Martha if she can bake me some cakes to bring, for the trouble.

Love,

Sophie

  
  


_To: Jenkins_

_From: The Office of Chrestomanci, Great Britain, 12A_

YOU DON’T EVEN USE POUNDS OVER THERE!

Don’t make me exercise my authority and come over there.

Chrestomanci

  
  


_To: Chant_

_From: The Wizard Pendragon, Ingary_

Y OU DON’ T HA VE ANY POW E R OVER US, C HRI S

OH I AM SHAK I N G IN MY SE VEN LE A GUE BOOTS

SEE YO U SUNDA Y

☆

  
  


_To: Madam Pendragon_

_From: Millie Chant_

Dearest Sophie.

Chris wants me to ask you to congratulate Howl on “taking the time to write and not scratch this time, and to bring it on.”

What do we see in these men?

I can’t wait for Martha’s baking, and I’m pretty sure both Throgmorten and Proudfoot miss Morgan too.

Love,

Millie

  
  


_To: Millie Chant_

_From: Sophie_

Dearest Millie.

What do we see in them, indeed.

That idiocy has its charms, I suppose.

Love,

Sophie

  
  


_To: Megan Parry_

_From: Howell_

(Please please can you help me get a new WRU shirt for Morgan. We have a thing to go to this Sunday and he has to look his best!

Howell)

  
  


_To: My good-for-nothing brother_

_From: Megan Parry_

Get it yourself. Also really, you’re a father now, settle down and get a proper job already. And why haven’t Gareth and I gotten to see the baby yet?

Megan

  
  


_To: The best sister ever!!!_

_From: Howell_

(But he’s ugly---

He’ll be so cute in a WRU shirt though!

Pretty please!

Howell)

  
  


_To: Sophie Pendragon_

_From: Megan Parry_

Sophie

Please tell me my _dear_ brother didn’t just call your child “ugly”. I must be reading wrong…

Megan

  
  


_To: Megan Parry_

_From: Sophie Pendragon_

Megan

Oh, he’s in big trouble now.

Thanks for letting me know.

Sophie

  
  


_To: Christopher and Millie Chant, The Office of Chrestomanci, Great Britain, 12A_

_From: Sophie Pendragon, Ingary_

Dear Chris and Millie.

Something came up with my husband, I’m afraid we can’t make it this next Sunday. How about the one after, instead?

Love,

Sophie Pendragon

  
  


_To: Madam Pendragon_

_From: Christopher and Millie Chant, The Office of Chrestomanci, Great Britain, 12A_

Dear Sophie (and Morgan).

Understandable. We’ll see you then.

Love,

C. Chant

Millie

  
  
  


* * *

_To: Gwendolen Chant_

_From: The Wizard Pendragon_

Y OU STI LL OWE ME TEN POUND S YO U WIT CH!

Th- W----d Pe------- ☆

  
  


_To: The Wizard Pendragon_

_From: Gwendolen Chant_

Howl

Why don’t you come over here and make me pay you back, then? Oh, right, you can’t. Enjoy never getting your money back, loser.

G. Chant, the most brilliant witch to ever live.

**Author's Note:**

> The real trouble was conveying Howl's awful handwriting in text.  
> Also Megan is one of the few who can actually read it.
> 
> [ the jersey in question. ](https://store.wru.co.uk/stores/wru/en/product/welsh-rugby-jersey---baby-infant/237668?categories=fashion)
> 
> Gwen still owes Howl ten quid to this day, he'll never get it back.
> 
> Chris and Millie have really formal letterheads but they also use them to send mail across to their friends in another world.


End file.
